Fighting Pose
Fighting Poses are supportive techniques used by the Ginyu Force, Cooler's Armored Squadron, and the Sigma Force. Those poses are Blast 1 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' and ''Raging Blast'' video game series. Overview Recoome practiced dance during his childhood, which is how he got his agility and various battle poses before being recruited in the Ginyu Force.Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu strategy guide, 1992 Captain Ginyu and Recoome can use their Fighting Poses in the ''Budokai'' series: Recoome uses the Special Fighting Pose 3 (he also performs it when using False Courage in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series) and the Special Fighting Pose 4, and Ginyu uses the Special Fighting Pose 1 (renamed "SP Fighting Pose 5" in the Budokai Tenkaichi series) and the Special Fighting Pose 2. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Recoome uses the SP Fighting Pose 1 (renamed Recoome Pose in the Raging Blast series), Burter uses the SP Fighting Pose 2 (renamed Burter Pose in the Raging Blast series), Guldo uses the SP Fighting Pose 3 (renamed Guldo Pose in the Raging Blast series), Jeice uses the SP Fighting Pose 4 (renamed Jeice Pose in the Raging Blast series), and Ginyu uses the SP Fighting Pose 5 (known as "Special Fighting Pose 1" in the Budokai series). In the Raging Blast series, Ginyu uses the Ginyu Fighting Pose: Body, the Ginyu Fighting Pose: Heart, and the Ginyu Fighting Pose: Technique. The Ginyu Fighting Pose: Technique starts with the Special Fighting Pose 2 and is finished with the Special Fighting Pose 1/SP Fighting Pose 5. The three members of Cooler's Armored Squadron also use their Fighting Poses in the Raging Blast series, named Salza Fighting Pose, Neiz Fighting Pose, and Dore Fighting Pose respectively. Gohan & Videl often strike heroic Fighting Poses while fighting crime as Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman II. These poses include the Justice Finishing Pose & Justice Pose 1. In the Dragon Ball SD adaption of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Bardock's Elite appears near the end, striking a Fighting Pose like the Ginyu Force. Bardock finds the pose awkward and is angry at Tora for convincing him to do something that embarrassing. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Future Warrior can learn or obtain various Fighting Pose Skills used by members of the Ginyu Force, Great Saiyaman, & Great Saiyaman 2 each one producing different effects. They can also perform a select number of poses as Emote Actions in Toki Toki City and the Time Nest. List of Fighting Poses 'Ginyu Force Style Poses' 'Ginyu Force Team Poses' *'Together We Are The Ginyu Force!' - The Ginyu Force's Signature Fighting Pose performed by all five members of Ginyu Force. It starts off with each member introducing themselves shouting their name and striking a pose, in the order of Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, and finally Ginyu himself. Following the introductions each member each shout part of the sentence "Together We Are The Ginyu Force!" then perform a final pose as a team. This fighting pose was originally performed by the Ginyu Force for their Lord Frieza shortly after arriving on Planet Namek. 'Ginyu' *'Ginyu Fighting Pose: Body' *'Ginyu Fighting Pose: Heart' *'Ginyu Fighting Pose: Technique' *'Fighting Pose A' - One of Captain Ginyu's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose F' - One of Ginyu's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. 'Guldo' *'Guldo Fighting Pose' - Guldo's personal Fighting Pose Super Skill in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose C' - One of Guldo's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose H' - One of Guldo's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. 'Jeice' *'Fighting Pose B' - One of Jeice's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose G' - One of Jeice's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. 'Burter' *'Fighting Pose D' - One of Burter's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose I' - One of Burter's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. 'Recoome' *'Fighting Pose E' - One of Recoome's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose J' - One of Recoome's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose K' - One of Recoome's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Final Pose' - Recoome's evasive skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, a special finishing pose followed by a shock wave, Increases normal ATK temporarily. In the series, it was used by Recoome during his fight with Vegeta shortly before firing his Recoome Eraser Gun. It was named Final Pose in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. 'Justice Style Poses' 'Great Saiyaman & Great Saiyaman II' *Justice Pose 1 *Justice Finishing Pose Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Fighting Pose Techniques